More and more homes are now being equipped with local area networks. These so-called “home networks” provide digital connectivity using either wired and/or wireless links. Examples of wired links are Ethernet and HPNA Phone Line networks. Examples of wireless links are 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g and the like links that may provide digital wireless connectivity throughout the home.
Further, an increasing amount of digital media (e.g., digital media such as audio and video) is being stored on personal computers or PCs. For example, in many homes music and/or video content is stored on a central PC and products are now available that allow a user to reproduce or play back this content on a different playback device (e.g. a TV set or stereo). These products may use a home network to communicate the digital content to a playback client that, in turn, communicates the digital content to a playback device such as a TV set.